


Dracarys

by Attaining



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8.04, Bittersweet, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, short fic, spoilers live here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaining/pseuds/Attaining
Summary: Spoilers for 8.04.Missandei's thoughts on the battlements.Fix-it.





	Dracarys

**Author's Note:**

> I normally only write Theon fic, but Missandei needs some justice. Dracarys indeed.
> 
> My apologies for any errors; frantic fics for GoT grief. ;__;

Missandei knew Lord Tyrion’s words were wind. He never understood those like the Good Masters of Astapor. He spent but a moment as a slave and thought he knew. He often thought he drank and knew. But he was a spoiled man who came from riches. She remembered the look of the Stark woman with hair like fire; she had an idea. Missandei had held the Greyjoy brother when his screams echoed in the halls of Meereen in the dead of night, the way she had held other newly freed men and women. So few Westerosi had earned her respect. Many of them died in Winterfell like Ser Jorah. The other...

She looked one last time upon her Queen, the woman who freed her and delivered her to the only person who had ever mattered since The Masters stole her. Grey Worm, with his tender heart and brave soul. He regretted nothing and when she had doubt, he was her belief.  _ Kill them for me, the way you killed The Masters. Then live. See the white beaches of Naath and tell them that their daughter lived. Protect them for me, my love. _

Disgust rested heavy in her belly as she felt a touch at her arm. Last words. She was not ready. If only they had the chance to know a life away from slavery and war. But in those brief moments between them, in the taste of his kiss and his hands on her hips, they found peace. Missandei knew nineteen languages, but she knew only one word to tell the vile, pale woman who dared put her in chains again: “Dracarys.”

With her last breath, she took one step back. Her chained arms raised and fell around Cersei Lannister’s thin neck. And she jumped. 


End file.
